The invention relates to a reprographic camera system comprising a reprographic camera with a vertical optical axis and a mainly horizontal, original table positioned under the objective lens of the camera. It also relates to an arrangement separate from the camera intended to transfer signals of density and/or picture data to an exposure control means in the camera.
Reprographic camera systems of this type are used for the reproduction of pictures and/or text in black and white or colors. The basis of controlling the exposure of the camera includes a main exposure and a so-called bump exposure and possibly a pre-illumination, In that respect, either a direct measurement of the density values of the original must be effected and conversion of the measured values to signals used for adjusting the camera control by a densitometer, that is an instrument manually movable across the original placed on the original table, or a transfer of density and picture data to the camera from a calculator unit provided with a keyboard and which may either be an integrated part of the camera or a unit separate from the camera.
In known reprographic camera systems the transfer of signals to the camera from the densitometer or a possible separate keyboard calculator unit is effected via usual wire or cable connections, thereby limiting the physical movement possibilities of the densitometer and the possible placements of the calculator unit in relation to the camera.